In Two Months
by Kitty S
Summary: Sg-1 has found the fountain of youth, but when Sam drinks it she turns into a 3 year old who thinks Jack is her daddy. complete
1. The Beginning

In Two Months I- The Beginning   
  
by   
Kitty S  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: 1st fanfic :P E-Mail me to tell me anything. Even if you hated it! Toodles~* Hi. This story is sort of about, showing Jack's parent side. And how his relationship with Sam grows. (for him anyway) Sorry that Daniel or Teal'c isn't mentioned much. Its mostly a Jack and Sam with the help of Janet. Please don't hate me.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow! This is some scenery!" Exclaimed Daniel who was way too happy to be here.   
  
"Yes Daniel Jackson, I do think that it is beautiful here." Teal'c walked away from the Stargate and looked at the unknown world.   
  
Col. O'Neill just looked around not seeing anything amazing and muttered "Damn trees." Sam just looked over at him and smiled.   
  
"So Daniel, where is this great thing that we just had to come out here to see?"   
  
"It's up a few miles into the trees, hidden somewhere, we have to look for it. I don't think that it will be hard to miss though."   
  
"Lead the way!" they all walked into the woods.   
  
"Hey Daniel, this fountain, what's so great about it?" Jack asked.   
  
"I'm not sure yet but don't you think that its odd when the MALP read no readings of any life forms on this planet and there is a man-made-looking fountain in the middle of the woods? I think it's the fountain of youth."   
  
"Oh for crying out loud! I don't think that this water fountain will make us younger."   
  
"Jack, your forgetting that mostly everything that was a myth or story in Earth was proven to actually have happened or exist. This might actually be the fountain of youth."   
  
"Is that what you said to Hammond? How did you get him to let us come here anyway?" O'Neill retaliated.   
  
"He was happy to give this one to us, he said that we needed a slower pace. Something about needing to keep us alive or something."   
  
"I believe we are here Daniel Jackson." Teal'c pointed to the huge fountain that was running crystal clear water.   
  
"Errrr... looking at that is making me thirsty." Sam opened her water bottle and took a long swig.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you're talking about." Jack did the same. And looked up at the sky and its twin suns.   
  
Daniel was walking closer to the fountain. Taking pictures, writing things down in his notebook, comparing with the book he had in his hand. After that he walked closer to touch the water. "Danny! I don't think that you should be doing that." Jack yelled from behind. "Let Carter take a sample and see if its safe or something. You can do that right?" he looked over at Sam.   
  
"Yes Sir, but we have to get to my lab to do that, I don't have any equipment to analyze with." She looked inside her pack and couldn't find any thing to put the liquid into. When O'Neill saw this he drank all of his remaining water and handed it to Sam. "Thank you Sir." She gave him a gentle smile.   
  
"You're welcome." He smiled back. He loves the way she smiles; he loved it more when he made her smile.   
  
"OK! Lets head back."   
  
It was really getting hotter by the minute. And having two suns didn't help. Sam took her water out and took a drink. While she was gulping down the cool water she remembered something and her eyes got wide.   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Umm... I drank from the wrong bottle." She tried to stay calm but her voice was shaky.   
  
"Are you feeling sick?"   
  
"Actually Sir, no, I don't think so."   
  
"Hey Danny! Come here!"   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Sam drank the water by mistake, what do you think will happen?"   
  
"Uh, Teal'c?" He looked over at the Jaffa.   
  
"I do not know."   
  
"Well, it's water, it might not even be anything. But if I'm right about it being the fountain of youth..."   
  
"I don't feel anything, maybe we're over reacting. Maybe it was just water." Sam wasn't feeling sick, if she felt anything at all, she felt better.   
  
"OK, well let's get back anyway so we can have the Doc take a look to see for sure." Than he took out a marker and marked the bottle 'Don't drink' on it. They all walked back to the Stargate.   
  
While Sam was walking she noticed that her jacket was huge on her. She couldn't even see her hands. She ran up to the rest and noticed that her boots were so big that they flopped off of her feet. Moments passed and she was only a toddler. Then she lost all her memories of being an adult.   
  
Baby Sam didn't know what to do. So she cried.   
  
"What the..." Jack turned around to see where that crying was coming from and saw a little girl, about 3 or 4 standing in a pile of Sam's clothes and pack crying. She was so cute, with blond hair to her shoulders, and killer blue eyes. "Holy Smokes!"   
  
"Jack... where's Sam?" Daniel asked carefully.   
  
"It appears to be that this child is Major Carter."   
  
"OK. So what do we do? How do we get her back to her own age?"   
  
"You're asking me?" Jack asked still looking at the little child calming down now that she has got the attention of the adults. Jack picked her up and put her in Sam's jacket to cover her up.   
  
"I say let's take her to Janet." Jack said and walked up to the Stargate. "Dial us home Daniel"   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC   
  
"Incoming traveler!"   
  
"Who is it?" Hammond asked.   
  
"It's Sg-1 Sir."   
  
"Open the iris." He then went down to the gate room to greet them back.   
  
Hammond stood in the middle waiting for his team to walk though. And they did. There was Teal'c, Dr. Jackson, and Col. O'Neill holding a small child in his arms wrapped in a jacket with the SGC badge.   
  
"Where Major Carter?" Hammond asked. Slightly pissed.   
  
"Um, Sir, this is Major Carter." Jack didn't look into his CO's eyes. For he knew that he wouldn't believe him.   
  
"Son, Major Carter is a full grown women. This is a child. Care to explain?"   
  
"Um, I think that for now we need to see Janet and you can ask her 'cause I have no idea."   
  
"Well, that does look like Major Carter as a child. I have seen her sometimes when her mother would come to the base that Jacob and I were stationed at." He motioned his hands so that he can hold her. When he had his hands to her waist pulling her towards him she started to whine and hold tighter onto Jack's neck.   
  
"NO! I want to be with daddy!" She said in a pout.   
  
"Daddy? Um, help?" Jack didn't know what to say or how to respond to what little Sam has said. Just then Janet had walked in.   
  
"Janet? You heard that right?" Jack asked her and she nodded.   
  
"I don't understand. OK, so she's what 3? 4? How did she get that way?" Janet asked.   
  
"I think it's from the water." Daniel said. Handing her the water bottle that was labeled 'Don't Drink'. "But that doesn't explain why she thinks Jack is her dad."   
  
"I see, Col. why don't you take Sam to the infirmary since she wants to be with you and I'll see to it that this water gets analyzed." They all walked to the infirmary.   
  
"She's going to need clothes." Daniel mentioned, remembering that they had nothing that would fit a little child.   
  
"First things first, Doctor, have your people check Major Carter over and the water, and the rest of the men get changed and go to the nearest store and buy the necessary things that she may need. After that and you have your findings Doctor, we will debrief." After getting a few 'yes sir's' he left.   
  
"Col. you can put her down in the bed here." Janet patted the bed. He put her down and sat with her next to the bed.   
  
"Daniel you and Teal'c can get the things without me right?" He looked up hoping that he would say yes. He did. The two of them walked out saying goodbye and went to clean up and to the topside.   
  
"Col. can you help me with something?" Jack walked up to her. "What's up Doc?"   
  
"I'm going to need a blood sample from Sam." He winced. He hated needles.   
  
"Err, Hold on." He ran back to the locker room and found Daniel and Teal'c getting dressed and ready. "Danny, you still have them chocolate bars in your pack?" he knew he had them. Daniel has always hated the MRE's and so had a bunch of chocolate bars in a ziplock bag in his pack.   
  
"Yeah, why?" he asked handing him a bar.   
  
"Janet needs a blood sample from Sam. Don't want her to cry."   
  
"Oh, right. Well, I'll get her some goodies at the store."   
  
"Thanks, bye." Jack ran back to the infirmary. He saw Sam, his Sam sitting on the big bed. She looked so small. Well she was small. She was holding a stuffed dog. What a sight, she sure was a cute kid.   
  
"Hey Sammy guess what I have for you." He opened the chocolate bar and handed it to her. Her eyes got wide and twinkled in bliss. While she was eating, Janet quickly stabbed her arm with the needle, not expecting it Sam cried out in pain.   
  
"Sam, its OK, it's only going to be for a little bit." Janet reassured her. She nodded and continued to sniffle. When she was done she went to her lab to try to sort this thing out.   
  
After wiping away the tears Sam looked up at Jack "Daddy? When are we going home?"   
  
He froze; he didn't know what to say. He didn't even know where 'home' was to her. "Uh, honey, were going to stay here for a while. Where daddy works." He smiled.   
  
"OK, is mom here too?"   
  
He forgot that Sam's mother died. She doesn't know that yet. "No, it's going to be just you and me."   
  
Sam took another bite of her candy bar. Her mouth was smeared in dark chocolate. "Lets get you cleaned up, huh?" with that he lift her up and took her to the bathroom and cleaned her up.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam and Jack were in his quarters playing with the stuffed dog when he heard 'Col. O'Neill and Major Carter to the infirmary' over the PA. He picked her up and went to the infirmary. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Hammond was there.   
  
"What's up?" Jack asked.   
  
"We got clothes." Daniel said handing him a pile of small kids clothing. "Great" he walked over to one of the beds and put her down. And started to put her in the slightly oversized overalls and a white T-shirt.   
  
Janet handed Hammond a medical file "The blood work shows that this is Major Carter and that she is 'bout 3 years old. She thinks the way she did at that age."   
  
"That must be why she asked me where her mom was." Jack said quietly putting down Sam on to the floor so that she wouldn't hear. She was all dressed up and looking up at everyone for she was too short.   
  
Hammond was flipping through the file "Do you know when she will return to her normal age?"   
  
"Yes, the water will ware it self out in a few weeks. Two months at the most." She prepped her self for the 'what!-s'   
  
Looking down at Sam, Daniel asked "Where is she going to stay? Who knows how to take care of a 3 year old?"   
  
"I suggest that she stays with Sg-1." Janet informed them. "You guys have my number, if you need anything call me and I'll help you."   
  
"Good, then Sg-1 is on downtime until this matter is solved." With that Hammond left.   
  
"OK, who is going to take her?" Jack asked.   
  
"I share an apartment with Teal'c so I don't have any room." Daniel gave a guilty look.   
  
"Janet?" Jack was getting worried. He has had a child before but this was Sam. The women that he was secretly in love with.   
  
"I have Cassie, you take her and I'll help you. You're on downtime so when I get off I'll come by or you can drop her off at my place." She shrugged her shoulders. "That's all I can think of. Anyway Col. you have experience with kids, and she thinks your dad I'm sure it wont be a problem."   
  
"Two months eh? Okay so where do I get kid clothes again?" he raised an eyebrow.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sears   
  
Jack was holding Sam's hand and they were walking around sears the kids department.   
  
A woman in her early thirties walked up to them "Is there anything you need help with sir?"   
  
"Yeah, I need shoes for... Er..." he made a face 'do I say daughter?' "Samantha here being a growing girl, she needs new shoes, but I don't know what size she is." 'Phew' he thought.   
  
"Sure, right this way." She leaded them to the shoe section and motioned them to sit in the chairs. "Lets see what size you are." With that she took the metal feet-measuring thing and measured Sam's foot. "OK, what you need will be in this section here." She showed them "Make sure you try them on and that they fit comfortably when she walks. I'll be right there if you need anymore help."   
  
"Thank you." Jack said and looked at the many little shoes.   
  
"OK Sam, you need sneakers. What color do you want?"   
  
"Blue." She has always like blue.   
  
After they picked out the sneakers and few clothing to last about two months, they paid for the things and went to the food court to eat lunch.   
  
Jack and Sam were sitting at a table eating pizza and potato chips. "You know after we eat were going to meet Janet and Cassie at the park."   
  
  
"Yay!" She was happy to go to the park. She always loved to run around and play.   
  
"Are you done eating?"   
  
"Yup." She patted her stomach to show that she was all full.   
  
"To the park then!"   
  
They were on their way out when they passed by a pet store. "Daddy! Doggies! Let's go and see them! Please!" She pulled Jack into the store. "Pick me up. I want to see the doggie"   
  
Jack picked Sam up and they walked across to see a small golden retriever puppy. "Daddy, can we keep her? Please? I always wanted a doggie." Her face was glued to the glass window.   
  
He didn't know what to say, he wanted Sam to be happy. "Oh, Okay." He was always a sucker for kids.   
  
So now they were walking out of the shopping center with bags of new clothes and a dog.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Park   
  
"Janet!" Jack yelled to get her attention. She was swinging Cassie who was enjoying her self on the swing.   
  
"Hey! You're late. How was the shopping?" she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the dog.   
  
"It's a rule remember, every earth kid has to have one." She chuckled at his comment. He had gotten Cassie one too.   
  
They sat at the bench watching Cassie play on the swings with her friends and Sam playing in the sandbox. "So how is she doing?"   
  
"Good, just like family. But I never know what to say when she asks for her mother and brother. I just keep telling her that her brother went away to school and will be back on vacation and her mother is visiting her parents."   
  
"That's good. I almost believe it. Do you know why she thinks you're her dad though?"   
  
"Um, I was thinking about that and all I know is that just like I did with Charlie, I'm guessing that Jacob hasn't been around when Sam was that age that she hasn't memorized his face yet. And the fact that I was in military clothes." He shrugged. "Maybe I looked slightly like him at this time."   
  
"Yeah, that's understandable." She glanced over at the park. The Dog was sitting by Sam while she was playing and Cassie has managed to find someone to play with on the swings.   
  
"Why don't they play together?" Janet said while pointing towards the both of them.   
  
"Age?"   
  
"Do you want me to take Sam for the weekend? I'm off."   
  
"No, that's OK, we'll manage. It's like riding a bike. It all comes back. The only thing is that I can't cook. Never could, still can't."   
  
"Hope your not feeding her pizza 24-7"   
  
He chuckled; "Me?" gave an innocent look "Yup"   
  
"Come over for Dinner. Give Sam the nutrition she needs for the week." She smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I will." He looked at his watch. "Hey I should get going. We were walking around the whole day, she needs a nap if we're going to your house for dinner." He got up and they both walked to the sandbox.   
  
"What a dad."   
  
"Heh, thanks."   
  
"Sam! Time to go. Say bye to Cassie and Janet!" He shouted over the noise of all the children.   
  
"Okay. Bye Cassie."   
  
"Bye"   
  
Sam walked up Jack asking to be picked up. He did and the dog. "Bye Janet. I'll see you later tonight."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Jack looked into Sam's blue eyes, "Say bye sweets."   
  
"Bye"   
  
Janet sighed and watched them walk away to the car. She wondered about the weeks ahead. But she knew that it was going to be fine.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
  
Jack was filling up the bath tube with warm water. He added in the bubbles that Sam liked and waited till it filled half way. He then picked up an over sized towel and went to 'Sam's room'. It was a guest room but it soon filled with toys and little socks on the floor. 'Got to teach Sam to clean' he thought.   
  
"Sam? Where are you?"   
  
"Here." She was in her closet.   
  
"What are you doing in there? Isn't it dark?" Yup it was true Sam hasn't been afraid of the dark since she was two.   
  
"Cocoa's in there and she wont come out." She pointed to the puppy that they bought that day.   
  
"That's okay for now, she's sleeping. She needs her nap, like you do. The water's getting cold and you need a bath. You got way too dirty from the park today." He picked her up and stood her on her bed. They still weren't eye level. 'She sure was a small kid. She got real tall though' he thought. He started to remove her clothes and he wrapped her in the towel. "We'll get her out after your bath okay?"   
  
"Okay"   
  
He carried her to the tub put her and sat there while she played. 'It's amazing how kids can have fun doing almost anything.' He smiled at the thought.   
  
"Are you thinking of mommy? Do you miss her? Can we call her?"   
  
"Err..." 'Shit' that's all that came into mind. "You know grandma's phone is broke. We'll mail her later."   
  
"Okay"   
  
"Now, your hair." He grabbed the tears free Johnson and Johnson baby shampoo and rubbed it to her golden hair. After washing Sam he drained the water and wrapped her into that towel and lifts her high and ran to her room making plane noises. This caused her to squeal and came a fit of laughter. He put her on top of her bed and opened the closet. Took the dog out and looked at the clothing he had put in earlier. "What to wear to Janet's..." He mumbled. He took out a pink dress and held it to Sam's chest.   
  
"No! I don't want dresses."   
  
'Oh, OK, no dresses, I should have known.' He then took out a baby blue T-shirt and jeans.   
  
"Happy?" She nodded.   
  
He helped her into her clothes. Then suddenly "Daddy? Do you like Janet?"   
  
'What!' "What do you mean sweets?"   
  
"I've never seen her since mommy went away. And now we always see her."   
  
'Smart kid' "Sammy, Janet is daddy's friend. And since mommy is away and daddy can't cook for his life, we're going to her house for dinner. And you can play with Cassie there."   
  
"Okay, lets brush that hair, feed Cocoa, and get some good home cooked meal." He brushed her hair while she put on her socks. He put her hair in pig tails and tied it with a blue ribbon. He went to his own room to change out of his wet clothing.   
  
"Did you give your doggy her dinner? You know she is your responsibility."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"Good girl. Later will talk about your room." He grabbed her shoes and sat her on the couch and put them on her.   
  
"What's wrong with my room?"   
  
"It's so clean" He joked.   
  
"Ya think?" He was starting to rub on her.   
  
"Okay, Smart ass. Time to go."   
  
"Don't say bad words daddy."   
  
He groaned. "Right." He grabbed her hand and they went into the car and went to Janet's.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet's House   
  
"Cassie can you get the door. I think its Uncle Jack and Sam!" She yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Okay, you know what mom, I think I liked Sam better as an adult. She doesn't even remember me."   
  
"We'll talk about that later. Just get the door. And don't call him Jack in front of Sam, she thinks he's her dad, Jacob."   
  
Cassie rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Hi... Come in"   
  
They all walked into the kitchen and when Janet saw Sam she couldn't resist laughing. "Col. did you do her hair?"   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" He turned Sam to his direction to view her hair. He thought it was okay. The pigtails were a bit crooked. Well, okay a lot.   
  
"Nothing. Let's eat. Cassie, want to help me set the table?"   
  
There was a slight whine. "Janet, let me." Jack went for the forks and spoons and winked at Cassie. She then mouthed 'thank you'   
  
"Janet, what a dinner! That was good."   
  
"Thanks. Cassie way don't you take Sam to the backyard and play with your dog while Jac... ob and I clean up over here and bring out the ice cream."   
  
"Oh, sure mom. Come on Sam." She helped her down from the chair and walked her out side.   
  
"She sounded almost disappointed to be with Sam alone."   
  
"She is, she doesn't love the fact that Sam can't remember her."   
  
"I see." He put the plates into the washer and pressed the button. "She keeps asking for her mom. In the tub today, she asked if we could phone her. I had to tell her that grandma's phone was broken and that we can write her a letter."   
  
"She thinks she's still alive. She misses her. Jacob was never around, I know that she likes her dad's presence but I don't think that was normal." Janet explained.   
  
"Yeah, smart kid though, she asked me why we see you so often. She said she had never seen you till her mom left. I think she thought I was having an affair."   
  
She chuckled. "What did you say?"   
  
He smiled "That you're my friend and since mommy is away, and I can't cook, so if we want to survive, we have to come here."   
  
"Yup. Here, take this." She handed him the chocolate ice cream. They put in scoops and into cups. They both had two cups in each hand and went to the yard.   
  
"Hey! Ice cream!"   
  
The kids dove in and ate while Janet got a camera. "Can't let Sam not know what was going on." She smirked. After taking pictures that will make Sam glow red for days Jack broke the fun by saying "Bed time, gotta go."   
  
"You're no fun." Said Cassie.   
  
"Want to stay with us for the night Cass? I don't think your mom will mind. Janet?"   
  
"That's okay, Uncle Jacob. I want to stay with my mom."   
  
"Uh, sure... I'll see you guys sometime. Bye."   
  
After seeing Jack and Sam out she whispered to Jack "I'll talk to her. Bye"   
  
"Yeah, bye" With that they drove off.   
  
"Cassie, why didn't you want to go with Uncle Jack?"   
  
"Because, he's not Jack, he's JACOB. And I don't feel comfortable with Sam."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know. Just 'cause"   
  
"Well, okay, wash up before bed. G'nite."   
  
"Nite mom."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's house   
  
"Getting sleepy yet?" Jack looked at the little girl in pajamas that he tucked into bed a few minutes ago who walked in to the lobby with her dog.   
  
"Nope. Can we watch TV?"   
  
"Hum, for only a bit." He patted the seat by him on the couch. "Sit."   
  
She jumped straight onto his stomach. "Argh! You're going to kill your old man here."   
  
After laughing and watching a Rugrats Movie video he looked over at the bundle by him. Sound asleep. He carried Sam and the dog to her bed and tucked both of them in and kissed her forehead. He loved having her here but missed Sam. His Sam. He sighed and went back to his couch popped a beer and called Daniel.   
  
"Hey, so what have you been doing these days?"   
  
Daniel over the phone: "Well, since you were taking Sam and had no problems, Hammond put Teal'c and me to another team for a while. So that we won't be so far behind."   
  
"I see. So having fun without us eh?"   
  
"You should be the one having fun. You get to spend two months off base."   
  
"I guess. OK, so I'll talk to you later, let you get back to your rocks."   
  
"ARTIFACTS!"   
  
"I know."   
  
He hung up and went upstairs to go to bed. While in the hallway, he glanced at Sam sleeping, arms wrapped around the puppy he had given her. He loved spending time with her. But he really did start to miss his Sam.   
  
He turned off the lights and went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a whole new day.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's it for Part 1.   
  
  
Feedback to Kitty S   



	2. Kid's Will Be Kid's

In Two Months II- Kid's Will Be Kid's  
  
by   
Kitty S  
  
EMAIL: KittyStrawBerries@Hotmail.com   
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The two poems in this story "Jimmy Jet and his TV set", and "Hug O' War" was written by Shel Silverstein and was used without permission. E-mail me! even if you hate the story, tell me why you hated it, might as learn from it...   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Park   
  
"Okay sweets, you go play in the playground and I'm going to sit over there, you see the bench?" he pointed his fingers to the benches. "If you need anything, you know where I'll be." She nodded and ran to the direction of the slides.   
  
Jack walked to the benches where all the parents were gathered and pulled out a newspaper. After a while at a time he would look up to see that Sam was where she is supposed to be.   
  
"Hi, is this seat taken?" She pointed to the spot by him.   
  
"No, no. Have a seat." Before she sat down she told her little boy about 4 or 5 years of age to be good and that she was watching him. And rolled the stroller closer to her.   
  
"Thanks. I'm Jenna." She gave out her hand.   
  
"Jack. Nice to meet you."   
  
"He's beautiful." He pointed to the sleeping newborn baby.   
  
"Thank you. 12 hours of labor, still love him though." She laughed.   
  
"Is yours around here?"   
  
He liked the sound of saying, 'Yeah, she the cutie over there.' But she wasn't his, he wanted to tell Sam over and over again how much he loved her, but he couldn't. Now she doesn't even have the memory of him. Only as a dad. He started to feel what Cassie was feeling. He wanted Sam, and wanted to have his own bundle of happiness with her.   
  
"Yeah, Samantha. She's over there by the swings."   
  
"She's gorgeous."   
  
'Yeah, you think that now, wait till you see her when she grows up!' "Thanks."   
  
Jenna was breast feeding her son, so Jack went back to his newspaper, giving her some privacy.   
  
"Hey! Get off the swings!" The boy yelled at Sam.   
  
"No! I'm playing. You wait your turn." She ignored him and went on with her self.   
  
"I said get off dumb baby!"   
  
"Am not a baby! I'm three years old!"   
  
"And I'm older, bigger, and stronger. Now get off!" without warning he pushed her off the swing while she was in mid air. She fell; the sand softened her fall but not against her arm when she fell onto it. Her own weight crushing her arm.   
  
"AHHHHHH!" It hurt. And she couldn't help the scream and the tears from dropping to her cheeks.   
  
Jack's head snapped up. He heard the scream. He looked over to the slides then to the swings. Then he saw her. He got up so fast he was there at her side before the newspaper that he dropped even got to the floor. He didn't even see her but behind him Jenna followed.   
  
"Sam! What's wrong? What happened?"   
  
"He pushed me!" She sniffled. "Daddy, my arm hurts..." No matter what, the tears kept on running.   
  
"Michael! What do you think you were doing?" Jenna yelled at her son. Her screams also made the newborn that was in her arms wail.   
  
"Nothing. I was just on the swings." He flashed an innocent yet evil look.   
  
She didn't even consider his explanation. "Were going home right now!" She grabbed his arm. "I'm so, so sorry." She shook Michael's arm. "Say sorry to Samantha right now Michael. Then were going to see dad and tell him what you've done."   
  
Jack was pissed. He wanted to whack him a bit on his behind. But that wasn't his job. After Michael said his sad, forced out sorry, Jenna apologized once again and gave her number and address to Jack for the hospital bill. He declined, mumbled something about a doctor friend and insurance then waved her off.   
  
Jack picked Sam up carefully not to touch her now swollen arm and went on a drive to the mountain.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC   
  
"How you doing kid?" He glanced over to the back seat where she was secured into the toddler car seat.   
  
"It hurts. Daddy, it wasn't my fault. He pushed me."   
  
"I know cookie, I know." He drove into the parking lot. "Now lets go see that arm."   
  
He gently took her out, showed his ID to the Airman and got on to the elevator to the infirmary.   
  
"Jack? What are you doing here?" Janet asked, walking over to his direction.   
  
"We had a little accident." He looked into Sam's pained eyes.   
  
"Okay, that's okay, we'll fix that right up. C'mom." He sat her down on the bed and told her to be brave and walked to Janet to talk about the damages.   
  
"I don't know for sure but it doesn't looks broken. What happened anyway?" She looked concerned.   
  
"Some kid pushed her off the swings."   
  
"I see. I'm going to take some X-rays and we'll know for sure."   
  
"Okay, I'll go see Hammond, haven't seen him in a while, I'll drop in and say hi."   
  
"Sure, come back in about a half an hour."   
  
"Yeah, all right." He went to Sam and told her that he will be right back and that she's in good hands.   
  
He knocked on Hammond's door. "Enter"   
  
"Hi George, long time no see." He sat down heavily on the seat.   
  
"Jack, what are you doing here? Was Doctor Fraiser wrong on the time estimate?"   
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. We were at the park and some kid pushed Sam off the swings. She fell on her arm. I brought her to Doc to see to it. Its not like I can take her to any doctor in any hospital."   
  
"I understand. How she doing? How are you doing?"   
  
"Good, she's a good kid. Although she never cleans her room and lives for the Rugrats and chocolate."   
  
He laughed. "I'm sure the arm will be fine."   
  
"Yup. Kid's will be kid's." He looked at his watch. "So where did you stash Daniel and Teal'c?"   
  
"They're off world."   
  
"Humph! I better get going. Hey what do you say to a barbecue at my house on Sat?"   
  
"What's the occasion?"   
  
"Umm, Just for fun and food."   
  
"Sure, I think that I can come by. But Kayla and Tessa are coming over. Mind if I bring them along?"   
  
"Sure, more kids the better. Cassie will be happy. And tell them to bring their bathing suits."   
  
"Great. Bring anything?"   
  
"Nah, unless you want to bring Sam some chocolate, I think I got everything." He got up to leave. Knowing that he would bring candy for Sam he said as an after thought "Don't bring too much, she can't sleep."   
  
"Right. We'll be around by 7."   
  
"Great. Nice seeing you again."   
  
"Stay out of trouble. The both of you."   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
He walked by the infirmary door and overheard giggling.   
  
"Talking about me eh?" Jack went to Sam's side. "So what's the verdict?"   
  
"Not as bad as you think. It's just a sprain. It's going to hurt for a while and she's going to have to avoid using the arm." She finished putting on a bandage on her arm.   
  
"We can do that. Hey, my house, BBQ, Saturday, 7 p.m., bring Cassie and let's eat! How 'bout it?"   
  
"Sure, I'll see you then."   
  
"And can you relay the message to Daniel and Teal'c? They're off world and I don't know when they will be back or the when I will get to talk to them. Daniel spends enough time in here anyway."   
  
"Yes, that he does. Sure I'll tell him."   
  
"Okay kiddo, let's get going." He helped her down the big bed and led her out holding her uninjured arm.   
  
"Does it still hurt?"   
  
"Little bit."   
  
"Want comfort food?"   
  
"What's that?"   
  
Jack held something behind his back. "Guess."   
  
She giggled and ran behind him and yanked the chocolate bar.   
  
"Hey! I said guess." He had a hurt face.   
  
She put on her most innocent face. "Chocolate?"   
  
"Too late now, you saw."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
  
"Now, I can't go swimming." She looked down at her arm.   
  
"There's other things you can do other than swimming."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Umm, well you I can always take you to the park."   
  
"We always go there. I don't like going there anymore."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"It got boring." He was a lost for words. He hoped that little Sam wouldn't be afraid of doing things she likes because of a bully.   
  
He changed the subject. "What do you want for dinner? Pick something easy. Daddy can't make things."   
  
"Let's have spaghetti."   
  
"Yeah, that I can do." He saw it on TV.   
  
"Wanna help me?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Okay, but I'm warning you, things might get a bit messy."   
  
After about an hour in the kitchen the two of them came out all red from the tomato sauce. They had some what of a food fight. Jack started it   
  
"That was good right?"   
  
"Yeah, it was fun eating dinner without a plate."   
  
"Yeah, and messy."   
  
"Want to help me clean the mess too?"   
  
"No, do I have to?"   
  
"No, I guess you don't. C'mom, lets get you cleaned up and get ready for bed. You look so silly." He got out a camera and snapped a bunch of pictures of Sam covered in red sauce and noodle strings dangling on the top of her head. 'Oh she is going to be as red as the sauce when she sees this.'   
  
Jack filled the tub with water. "Jump in."   
  
She did. Splashing bubbled water all over the place. Mostly Jack. 'I gotta stop saying that.'   
  
"You stay and clean here and I'm going to go and clean the mess in the kitchen. I'll be right back. If you need me yell okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
Jack went down stairs to the kitchen and looked at the mess in absolute terror. It was going to take a long time. He grabbed a bucket and a sponge and started to wipe the tomato sauce off.   
  
He was thinking about family. Being with little Sam has made him realize that he missed being with children. He missed Sam even more. He was thinking of Sam and her personality and things that made him love her. He never would have thought that he would miss her technobabble talk but he did.   
  
Cocoa the puppy rudely interrupted he's thoughts of her. "Shit!" Cocoa was running all around the kitchen and slipped on the soap and got her golden fur red.   
  
"Cocoa! Come here! Sit!" She did as she was told. He then picked her up and took her upstairs where Sam was taking a bath and put her into the tub.   
  
"Daddy what are you doing?"   
  
"Daddy was cleaning and guess who wanted help."   
  
"Oh" She giggled.   
  
"No giggling. Let's clean the both of you up. It's getting way too late." He took her out of the tub and got her into a robe. The two of them washed the dog and dried her fur with a hair dryer.   
  
"Now the two of you stay in bed and go to sleep. I have to finish cleaning up." He tucked in the both of them.   
  
"Night."   
  
"Good night." He turned off the light and left a crack in the door so that he would hear her if she needed anything.   
  
Jack walked back to the kitchen and started to clean the rest of the mess. He washed and scrubbed the floor and walls and opened the refrigerator to grab a beer. While taking a swing he walked over by the couch and played chess by himself. Suddenly he heard Sam yell for him. "Daddy!" He rushed upstairs to her room, turned on the light and asked what was wrong.   
  
"I'm not sleepy yet. Let's watch TV." She sat up from her bed.   
  
"It's late, you need to go back to sleep." He pushed her down to the bed.   
  
"Just for a little bit?" She flashed him the puppy dog eyes. The one that he could never resist. Even when she was an adult.   
  
"Too much TV is bad for a little girl like you."   
  
"Says who!"   
  
"Haven't you heard of 'Jimmy Jet'?"   
  
"No, who's that?"   
  
"Jimmy Jet loved to watch TV just like you! And guess what happened to him."   
  
"What?"   
  
He climbed into bed with her and started to recite the poem that he had memorized for his son.   
  
"I'll tell you the story of Jimmy Jet-   
  
And you know what I tell you is true.   
  
He loved to watch his TV set   
  
Almost as much as you.   
  
He watched all day, he watched all night   
  
Till he grew pale and lean,   
  
From 'The Early Show' to the 'The Late Late Show'   
  
And all the shows between.   
  
He watched till his eyes were frozen wide,   
  
And his bottom grew into his chair.   
  
And his chin turned into a turning dial,   
  
And antennae grew out of his hair.   
  
And his brains turned into TV tubes,   
  
And his face to a TV screen.   
  
And two knobs saying 'VERT.' and 'HORTZ.'   
  
Grew where his ears had been.   
  
And he grew a plug that looked like a tail   
  
So we plugged in little Jim.   
  
And now instead of him watching TV   
  
We all sit around and watched him."   
  
He looked over at Sam, "See, never watch too much TV."   
  
"That was funny. Do you know any more?"   
  
"Last one, and then you'll go to sleep?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Okay then. This is my favorite."   
  
"I will not play at tug o' war.   
  
I'd rather play at hug o' war,   
  
Where everyone hugs   
  
Instead of tugs,   
  
Where everyone giggles   
  
And rolls on the rug,   
  
Where everyone kisses,   
  
And everyone grins,   
  
And everyone cuddles,   
  
And everyone wins."   
  
When he was finished he reached over and tickled Sam until she cried 'uncle'. "Okay, now you have to sleep now. I don't want to see you up and out of this room unless the sun is shining again."   
  
"Okay."   
  
He kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams princess."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC   
  
"Hey Daniel, Teal'c, how was the mission?" Janet asked while the sg team was getting their post mission physical.   
  
"Boring. Nothing but sand and sun." Daniel retorted.   
  
"Sit" Janet said pointing to the beds.   
  
"Oh, Jack and Sam came by this afternoon."   
  
"Really? What did they want?" Daniel asked after wincing at the needle penetrating his buttocks.   
  
"Some boy pushed Sam in the park and she sprained her arm. Jack wanted me to check her out."   
  
"Is Major Carter all right?" Teal'c asked.   
  
"Yes, she is. By the way, the Colonel has invited the two of you to his house on Saturday for a BBQ. He says come by around 7."   
  
"Sure we'll be there."   
  
"Well, you guys are fine. Get out of here."   
  
"Bye."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet's House   
  
"Cassie! Are you ready to go over to Uncle Jack's house?" Janet yelled from her bathroom getting ready herself.   
  
"Not yet! I have to get dressed."   
  
"All right."   
  
"Mom!"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Do you think I can bring a friend?"   
  
Janet walked into her room. "Why?"   
  
"So I can have company."   
  
"You know everyone there. Why would you need company?"   
  
"So that when you adults go on talking about grown up things, I will have someone to talk to."   
  
"Sam will be there."   
  
"But she's only 3 and it's hard to play with someone who is younger."   
  
"No, I don't think you should bring someone but I think that I remember the General saying something about bringing Kayla and Tessa over. You can talk to them. They're your age."   
  
"Sure, okay."   
  
"Don't forget to bring your bathing suit."   
  
"Oh yeah, check."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
  
Everything was set. He had the grill ready, the food set up, a camera near by, two rolls of film, he parked in the garage so that there will be more room for the guests, junk food out for the kids, warmed up the pool so that the kids can go in at night. Yup, that was it.   
  
"Sam? Are you ready?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
He went into her room and saw her in a blue shirt and overalls. Her hair was knotted and her shoes were untied. "Hey, need help with that?"   
  
"Yeah. It's hard."   
  
"That's okay, I'll teach you."   
  
"Can we do it later? I want to go play."   
  
"You have to learn someday."   
  
"Okay, not today."   
  
"Fine, gimmie your feet." He tied her shoelaces and put her hair in pigtails. He was getting better and better at that. They were no longer crooked.   
  
"All done." As soon as he said that the doorbell rang and Sam ran for the door, while yelling 'Who is it'   
  
He caught up with her. "Sam, what did I say about the door?"   
  
"Don't open it unless you're with me."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Now can I?"   
  
"Yes." With that she opened the door and Daniel and Teal'c was there.   
  
"Hi guys! Come on in."   
  
"Hi. Sam" Daniel said.   
  
"Hello Samantha Carter, how are you this evening."   
  
Sam giggled. She thought that Teal'c was pretending to be serious all the time as a joke. "Good. You're funny."   
  
Teal'c cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Which drew more giggling from Sam.   
  
Jack led them outside where all the food was. "Dig in. I'm going to go and bring out the beers." He went inside just in time the bell rang and the General and his two granddaughters arrived.   
  
"George, and this must be Kayla and Tessa."   
  
They both said 'Hi'   
  
"We have chips in the yard." They both looked at their grandfather for permission and when he nodded they ran the yard.   
  
"Glad you can make it."   
  
"Where is Sam, I brought her something."   
  
"She's out side with Daniel and Teal'c."   
  
They both went inside and just when Jack was about to close the door Cassie yelled 'wait!'   
  
"Hey, I thought when you were going to get here." He gave Cassie a big hug and a kiss.   
  
"Hi Janet."   
  
"Hi."   
  
Jack grabbed the beer for everyone and they all said their hellos in the yard. Jack was grilling the meat and taking orders of how they wanted their meat, the others were just talking, and Janet was playing photographer. She got a nice picture of Jack in the big fluffy chief's hat. Cassie and Tessa got along well and Kayla was petting Cocoa by Sam.   
  
"Okay! Dinner's ready!" Jack yelled and everyone went to the table and ate there while having a nice conversation. The kid's had their own table but Sam wanted to sit with her dad so she was seated next to Jack. The table was too high for her so she sat on his lap.   
  
After taking two or three bites Sam declared she was full. "Sam, you have to eat more then that if your going to go swimming later." Jack said.   
  
"How's her arm?" Janet asked.   
  
"It's all better now."   
  
"But I'm not hungry."   
  
"Just eat a few more bites. And then you can have the chocolate bar that Uncle George got you."   
  
She groaned. "Okay. Fine." She took two more bites and gave the rest of her dinner to Cocoa.   
  
"You can go and play while daddy eats." With that he helped her down and she went off to the yard with her dog.   
  
"So..." Daniel started.   
  
"That wasn't mean." Jack defended himself.   
  
"That's not what I was going to say."   
  
"You don't think that was mean right? I mean she has to eat, I'd understand if she ate a lot and had a bit left over, but she only took a few bites."   
  
"No, what you did was right." Everyone at the table agreed.   
  
When they were done eating Jack got up with the plates. "Here, let me help you." Janet offered.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"No problem. Dinner was great."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Later that day Cassie, Kayla, and Tessa were already dressed and into the pool. Jack, Janet, Daniel, Teal'c and Hammond was watching the play. Jack looked around for Sam. She was on the other side of the yard chewing on the chocolate bar and petting her dog. Jack walked up to her and sat by her on the grass.   
  
"Why aren't you swimming? You couldn't wait till your arm was better to do that."   
  
"I don't want to."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I just don't."   
  
"Okay, you're asking for it." Jack got up and pulled Sam over to the top of his head. Sam squealed and made all the heads turn. They watched in awe as Jack ran with Sam over his head to the pool and jumped in. Sam was giggling. She sat on Jack's shoulders while he swam to the shore where Sam can swim by her self.   
  
"See, it's fun." Jack said. Janet had taken enough pictures to make a scrapbook of them.   
  
After about an hour of watching the kid's swim, Hammond thought that it was time that he takes his grandchildren home. And Janet agreed. Jack waved them off and went back inside where Daniel and Teal'c was watching Sam swim.   
  
"We should get going also." Daniel said. "C'mom Teal'c."   
  
"Have fun at the base. I'll call you later."   
  
"Yeah, take care of Sam."   
  
"Bye."   
  
He lifted Sam out of the pool and dried her off. "Did you have fun today."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Are you tired? Do you want to go to bed? Or do you have time to have some chips with daddy?"   
  
Her eyes lit up. "Really?"   
  
"Yeah, really."   
  
"That'll be fun!"   
  
Jack grabbed the chips and went to the couch and sat with Sam in his arms. He pulled a blanket on top of them and ate the cookies while Jack was reading Sam the book, "The Giving Tree." They both fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
  
Feedback to Kitty S   
  



	3. Time To Grieve

In Two Months III- Time to Grieve  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
  
Email: KittyStrawBerries@Hotmail.com   
  
Author's Notes: OK, I didnt know if there were any Knott's Berry Farm where Sg-1 lives, so I just made it about an hour away.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
It was 5:00 in the morning when he got the call. It was the police. He choked. He got up and went into Sam's room. Seeing her sleeping soundly he let out a sigh. Finding his voice he asked them what they needed.   
  
"Is this Mr. O'Neill?"   
  
"Yes. Is there something I can do for you at 5:00 in the morning?" He was a bit irked for almost having a heart attack and lack of sleep.   
  
"We found your dog."   
  
What was this fool talking about, his dog is in the yard sleeping like everyone else who was sane. "Found what dog?"   
  
"You are Jack O'Neill right?"   
  
"Yes." OK, he now needed coffee. He walked down to the kitchen.   
  
"Your dog Cocoa was hit by a car this morning."   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"We were circling the neighborhood and she came out of nowhere and the she was hit."   
  
"You hit my dog." Now he was really mad. 'What am I going to tell Sam?'   
  
"Yes Sir, I'm truly sorry. We took her to the nearby Veterinarian Hospital."   
  
"What's the address?" He got out a pen and a pad. "Fine, I'll be there soon."   
  
"Once again, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Sure, Bye." He hung up the phone and lowered his head. He went back upstairs and got dressed. After getting ready he silently entered Sam's room and gently tapped her back.   
  
"Sam, sweetie... you have to wake up, we have to go somewhere."   
  
"Mmmm..." she let out a whine, mumbled something about it being night.   
  
"C'mon princess, wakey wakey..." She didn't budge. He picked her up with a small blanket and covered her up with it while going downstairs. He grabbed his car keys and gently put Sam into the passenger's seat and buckled her up. She was still sleeping.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Veterinarian Hospital   
He looked at the address he had written down on the note pad and looked around the street. He saw the Vet hospital and parked. The stop finally woke Sam up.   
  
"Daddy? Where are we?"   
  
He hesitated. "Were at the animal doctors."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Umm, honey, the cops called and said that Cocoa was in a accident." That they caused, but that was another story.   
  
Her eyes filled up with tears. "Is she okay?"   
  
"Were going to see now."   
  
He got out of the car, went around and opened the door and carried Sam to the hospital. He walked in and asked the secretary if he can get some help.   
  
"I'm looking for my dog, Cocoa."   
  
She looked at the clipboard. "You Jack O'Neill?" He nodded.   
  
Sam didn't hear what was going on. So she didn't realize that they didn't refer Jack as Jacob.   
  
"Come this way please." She pointed to with her finger to a room filled with cages. "Though there, and ask for Dr. Rob."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
He walked in and looked at the man in a white lab coat. Like the one Sam used to wear. "Dr. Rob?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I'm looking for our dog."   
  
"Yes, the cop told me that he called you. Right here." Cocoa was lying on the floor on top of a blue blanket. She had tubs coming out of her mouth.   
  
"Cocoa!" Sam couldn't keep the tears inside her eyes anymore. They ran from her eyes like Niagara Falls. He put her down so that she can get near her dog. She looked at the Doc and asked between sniffles if she can touch her. He nodded and walked away with Jack.   
  
"So, she's going to be okay right?"   
  
"Not really."   
  
"Sorry?"   
  
"We did surgery on her but the damaged body, I was sort of hoping you would consider euthanasia."   
  
"Why, she alive right?"   
  
"She has sever injury to her heart and lungs. She's not really alive if you know what I mean."   
  
He knew what he meant. The tube is the only thing keeping the dog alive and there was no choice. He just couldn't think of doing that to Sam. At such a young age.   
  
"Yeah, okay." His voice was silent.   
  
Jack walked back to the room where Sam was laying by her dog on the floor petting her. She was telling her a story, something she probably made up right now by the sound of it. About a dog that was hurt---but will get better. He couldn't do it, but he had to. He swallowed hard and crouched by Sam and tried to explain the situation to her.   
  
"Why!" She cried even harder.   
  
"Because sweetie, she's not really living. And even if we didn't, we could never take her home." He hoped she understood. She did, she was a smart kid. She knew what was going on. She just didn't want to let her dog go.   
  
"Can I say goodbye?" Okay, now he really had a broken heart.   
  
"Sure you can."   
  
She sniffled. "Cocoa, I love you and you were the bestest dog I ever had. I'll miss you." She cried and ran toward Jack and hugged his legs. He got the sign and picked her up.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
He sat by her watching her eat ice cream. Another one of those comfort food. It was early in the morning, and she hasn't even had breakfast, but the situation called, yelled for some ice cream. Her face was tear streaked and her mouth was stained with dark chocolate.   
  
"All done?"   
  
"Yeah." Her voice ever so soft. She was mourning her puppy.   
  
"What do you want to do now?"   
  
"I'm still a little sleepy." She was definitely mourning. She would never voluntarily go to sleep, let alone take a nap.   
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll be down here if you need anything."   
  
She went back upstairs to finish her sleep leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. He could jump from a plane, he can endure torture, but this, seeing a three-year-old grieving is just not something you can swallow and turn away. He didn't know how to handle this situation. He picked up the phone and dialed Janet's number.   
  
When he got the machine, he knew where to reach her next and called the mountain.   
  
"Infirmary."   
  
"Doc, it's me."   
  
"Colonel, is there something that I can help you with?"   
  
"Uh, Sam's dog died. Some goof head police hit her while he was making rounds."   
  
She winced. "How's she taking it. I know that she loved that dog very much."   
  
"I'm not sure, it looked like she's trying to hide the hurt. She just went back to her room for a nap."   
  
"That's tough, I don't know what to say."   
  
"That dog was the only thing that would take her mind off about seeing her mom. I can't say that her mom is dead too and has been for a long time."   
  
"No, you can't, sorry, I really don't know what to say."   
  
"Thanks, I better go. Bye."   
  
He hung up the phone and buried his head in his hands. He sat there like that for a while and didn't hear Sam come down the stairs. "Daddy?" it was like an angel whispering.   
  
He looked at his watch. It was a bit before 8:00. "I thought that you were going to sleep."   
  
"Can't sleep. Guess I'm not sleepy."   
  
"I see, come here." She walked by the couch and sat by him."   
  
He prepared himself. "Sweetie, I know that you loved Cocoa, but just because she's not here with us that doesn't mean you still can't love her. She's in doggy heaven with other doggies and having fun. Although, I bet she misses her mommy very, very, much." He looked down at her, to see how his little story went.   
  
'Score!' "Do think she misses me?"   
  
"Yes! Sure she does! You were the best mommy Cocoa could ever ask for. And I'm sure that she wouldn't you want to be sad all the time just because she's not here, since she's having so much fun in doggie heaven. It's not fair. Right?"   
  
"Yeah. I guess."   
  
'Phew! That went well.'   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
"Yes honey?"   
  
"When are we eating? I'm sort of hungry."   
  
"Now I guess." He walked to the kitchen and asked what she wanted. He then closed the refrigerator seeing nothing in there to eat. "Where do you want to go to eat?"   
  
"Hey! I have an idea. Why don't we go to Knott's Berry Farm and spend the day there. We can take picture's with snoopy."   
  
"Yay! Daddy you're the best!" She jumped up from the couch straight into his arms and kissed his cheek.   
  
"Okay, that's that, go and brush your teeth and we'll stop by Burger King for some breakfast."   
  
"Okay." They both went upstairs and Sam went into her bathroom to brush her teeth. He stood at the doorway watching. Just wondering.   
  
She flipped on the light switch and got her stool to stand on to be tall enough to reach the sink. She then started to brush her teeth. Water running down her elbow because of her low height.   
  
Jack just stood there. 'She's so small. Even for a three-year-old.' He thought about Sam for a while. How tall she was. He being 6'2 and she was what, 5'9? She was the perfect height for him. No need to bow down half way just to meet her lips. 'I wonder when she had her growth sprout' Just thinking about her made him miss her more and more.   
  
"All done." Sam leaped from the stool. The sight was something. He had never seen her brush her teeth before. She brushed them well, although she got her whole chest wet. Water and tooth paste on her nightgown.   
  
"Great, get your self into fun clothes!" They went across to her room and Jack pulled out a light pastel pink shirt and blue jeans shorts. He handed them down to Sam and she dressed her self. He then looked for some socks. He pulled out a pale pink sock that went with her shirt. While she was getting her socks on, he brushed her hair.   
  
"Ow! Daddy that hurts!"   
  
"Sorry princess but your hair is all tangled!" he continued to brush.   
  
"Daddy! Stop!"   
  
"Sorry. Okay, come here." They walked over to the bathroom and Jack got out a 'no-more-tangles' spray and brushed her hair once again.   
  
"Okay it doesn't hurt anymore." He put them in pigtails once again. He was getting really good that the pigtail thing. Then tied them with a pink ribbon.   
  
"I think it's time you get a hair cut." Looking at her long silky blond hair.   
  
"No, I like it like this."   
  
"OK, let's go. Grab your shoes." He left her in her room and he got a camera and keys and waited by the door.   
  
"Sam?" He shouted upstairs. "What's taking so long?"   
  
"I can't find my other shoe!"   
  
He went back upstairs and looked at the sight before him. There were clothes and socks and pairs of shoes all over the floor. "You need to clean your room. How do you find anything in this mess."   
  
"I can't, that's why I can't find my other sneakers."   
  
'OK, she was being a smart ass.' He helped her dig through her closet and found the other matching sneakers.   
  
"Now can we go?"   
  
"Yup!"   
  
"When we get back we have to clean that room of yours."   
  
They left the house and got into the car. Jack put in a tape of children's songs and they sang to the nearest Burger King's drive through and on to the trip to Knott's Berry Farm.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knott's Berry Farm   
They entered the parking lot. There weren't many people there. Probably all working. 'Poor bastards' Before getting out of the car, he handed Sam a tube of sun block. She rubbed them on her exposing skin. "Ready?"   
  
"Yeah. Let's go!"   
  
They walked to the east entry gate and paid for their tickets. When they entered they saw the train go by and lots and lots of big snoopy statues. They went on lots of water rides and on the train twice, took lots of pictures and got hungry.   
  
They went to the nearest food court and ordered two meals. 'Who pays eight bucks for one hamburger meal?' They sat and ate their lunch.   
  
Sam's was already getting tired. She was beginning to look flushed. "Sam's you OK?"   
  
"Yeah." Probably just the heat.   
  
"You want to go?"   
  
"Not yet."   
  
"Just say when."   
  
They finished eating and when they walked around they went into the gift shop. Jack got Sam a big snoopy doll and a Hawaiian flower necklace and bracelet. When they walked out it was starting to get dark. He looked at his watch and it was already 5:00. He declared that it was time to get going.   
  
He didn't get any protest from Sam. She was beat.   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
Traffic was murder. It took them twice the time to get back home. Sam fell asleep ages ago and Jack went to lift her out of the car. That's when it hit him. The way Sam felt to his touch. She was running a fever.   
  
He rushed her into the house and found the ear thermometer and held his breath. It wasn't that high but high enough. She was running the fever of 102. 'Maybe she caught a bug at the amusement park. She was looking flushed when we were eating.'   
  
He placed her on the couch and got out some children's medicine and woke Sam up. He shook her gently. "Here. Drink this." He handed her the small measuring cup filled with grape flavored medicine.   
  
She took the cup from his hands. "That's nasty."   
  
"Stay here, I'm going to call Doc."   
  
"OK." Soon as her head connected to the couch she was asleep once again. He dialed Janet's number and waited impatiently for her to answer.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Cassie?"   
  
"Uncle Jack?"   
  
"Yeah, it's me sweetie, is your mother there?"   
  
"Yup, hold on 'kay"   
  
"Sure." He heard over the receiver, Cassie yelling for her mother and Janet asking her not to yell like that in the house.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Janet, it's me, Sam and I went to Knott's and when we got back she was running a fever."   
  
"What's her temp?"   
  
"102."   
  
"Sounds like she got the bug. It's been going around. Cassie had it just last week. Nothing to worry about. Just giver her some medicine and plenty of fluids. But if that fever gets any higher than call me right away. OK?"   
  
"Yeah, thanks."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone and went by the couch to see Sam soundly asleep. He left her there covering a blanket over her and sat at a nearby armchair and fell asleep there with his chin resting on his chest.   
  
It was 9:00 in the morning. He woke up forgetting the position he was in. He's head snapped up and created a pulsing pain up and down his neck. He got up from the chair, stretching out the kinks in his legs and arms. He rubbed his neck and waked the few steps towards Sam. She was still asleep. He touched her cheek then her forehead. It was warm but not as much as before. He put the thermometer to her ear to measure her temperature. It was down to 100. This was a good sign. He let out a sigh and went into the kitchen.   
  
He turned on the coffee machine and got a cold glass of apple juice and some more medicine for Sam. He looked back to the sleeping girl and calculated that she'd be asleep for awhile longer and went upstairs to take a shower. After getting dressed he went downstairs to hear muffled voices.   
  
Sam was sitting upright from the couch watching TV. The apple juice half emptied. "You didn't eat your medicine." Jack scolded.   
  
"I'm not sick anymore, and that stuff tastes like chalk."   
  
"It's grape. You like grape."   
  
"Not when it tastes like chalk."   
  
He grinned. She was looking way better. But she still had to take her medicine. "Please, Sam, eat the grape chalk will ya?"   
  
"OK, can we have pancakes?" She took a big gulp of apple juice after drinking her medicine to get the bad taste out.   
  
"Daddy can't make that. But we can try."   
  
"Like we did with the spaghetti?"   
  
"Hey! But it was good right?"   
  
"Sort of."   
  
"Sort of?" Jack had a pained look. He then recovered and tickled her. She stood up on the couch. "OK! It was really, really good."   
  
"That's what I thought." He patted her back. "Let's go and make another one of those really, really good food eh?"   
  
They walked into the kitchen together. That kitchen goes through so much   
  
End of part 3   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feedback to Kitty S   
  



	4. It's Time

In Two Months IV- It's Time  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
  
Email: KittyStrawBerries@Hotmail.com   
  
Author's Notes: Sorry it's so short and where I ended it, I sort of like cliff hangers.. :P   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House   
It was as if Jack was falling into depression. It had been getting closer and closer to the time frame that Janet had given him. Soon, no doubt in a few days Sam will return to her normal age. He was feeling mixed emotions. First there was little Sam. He will miss her immensely and the time he had spent as a father. Then there was Sam. His Sam, what if she remembers the time they spent together. What if she didn't. He couldn't figure out which one was worse. And, two months of being a father, taking care of the women he loves, during that time he had dreamt of having a family with her.   
  
When she returned, there would be the regulations to follow. If he told her how he felt, would she return the gesture? That was one of the thoughts that kept him awake at night.   
  
He put his thoughts away and looked at the little girl sucking on a lollipop, looking at a Rugrats picture book. He wanted desperately for Sam to be his. He went to the counter and pulled out a camera. And snapped a couple of shots of Sam, unaware that he was taking pictures.   
  
Jack went to Sam, still holding the camera in his hands. "Why are you always taking pictures?"   
  
"So that when you get older, you can look at them and remember."   
  
"Remember what?"   
  
"Sometimes, when people grow up, they forget a lot of things, things that happened along time ago. So they take pictures to remember."   
  
"Oh," She grabbed the camera from his hands and started to take pictures of Jack. "I never want to forget you."   
  
His eyes got watery. He grabbed Sam and she sat on his lap. "Daddy?" She looked up at Jack, her face scrunching in worry.   
  
"Yeah baby?"   
  
"Why are you crying?"   
  
"Dust bunnies." He gave Sam a tight hug and rocked her. "Just dust bunnies."   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC   
Sam was wrapped around in Jack's arms. If Janet was right, (She usually was) then it wouldn't be long till Sam returned to her normal self. Jack has been thinking the past couple days about Sam. And he had concluded that it would be such a waste if he didn't know, he was going to tell Sam how much he cares for her. And if she didn't feel the same, big deal, they were still friends. That's all Jack needed.   
  
Sg-1 with the addition of Janet, and General Hammond, were sitting around little Sam in a privet infirmary room watching Sam play. Jack would tell stories of the things they did the past two months and the little kid things that Sam does.   
  
"Daddy?"   
  
All heads turned to Jack. "Yes?"   
  
"My foot hurts." He pulled off the sneakers that she was wearing, they were tight on her. Then everyone noticed the flower print shirt suddenly becoming tight as well.   
  
"I think it's time everyone left." Janet said, knowing that it was time and Sam's going to need her own sized clothing. Janet pulled out the fatigues and boots that she had nearby. She placed them on the bed. Everyone started to leave the room.   
  
"Daddy? Where are you going?"   
  
Jack gave little Sam a memorable long hug, then said, "Be right back princess."   
  
Sam looked confused. "OK." She was left alone in the room. She looked down to her body, her shirt and shorts were really tight. She let out a groan and took her clothes off. A few minutes later, she was back to her self. "Wha..." she looked down and saw her nude form, then the small pile of children's clothing. She went to the side of the bed where she saw her clothes and put them on. While she was dressing, she had blurred memories. Of her childhood, memories she didn't remember till now. She got out of the room to see Sg-1, Janet, and Hammond.   
  
"You're back!" Jack leaped forward and hugged Sam. After an awkward glance, everyone else hugged Sam, one by one.   
  
"Wow, I have this really bizarre feeling." Sam looked over at the calendar. "Really weird."   
  
"Do you remember?" Daniel asked.   
  
"Uh, something happened right? I remember things from along time ago."   
  
"Sam was turned into a three year old child. So she remembers the last two months from a child's perspective. It all happened along time ago." Janet figured.   
  
"I guess that works." Sam said. "I know what happened, just feels like twenty something years ago other than two months."   
  
"May I talk to Sam alone?" Jack asked. Ready to tell her... hoping...   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feedback to Kitty S   
  
  



	5. The Mission

In Two Months V- The Mission  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry I took so long. E-Mail me and tell me what you think. I sort of don't like how this part turned out. What do you think?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
Jack was ready, so he thought. He was going to tell Sam that he had feelings for her. That he loved her.   
  
"So, Carter, good to be back huh?"  
  
"Yes Sir." She smiled. He hadn't seen that smile in a long time.   
  
"So, how much do you remember anyway?"   
  
"Um, a lot actually, I really loved that dog." She laughed.   
  
"God, that was hard. Seeing you with her at the Vet." He shuffled his feet. 'Can't do it, she doesn't like me, as a friend but no more. No less.'  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Why don't you come over to my place tonight for dinner, around six."   
  
"Sure."   
  
'Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the briefing room.'   
  
"That's us." They both walked to the elevator and to the briefing room.   
  
"Once again, Major Carter, good to have you back." The General said. "Well since you all have been on downtime for a while, I'm putting Sg-1 into active duty starting 0800 tomorrow. Any questions?"  
  
"No Sir." Jack answered for his team.  
  
"Good. Dismissed."   
  
They all walked out each going their own way. Daniel off to his lab after giving Sam a warm hug and Teal'c went to his quarters probably to meditate. Jack headed to the locker room and Sam went down to the infirmary to talk to Janet.   
  
Janet gave Sam a hug. "Hey Sam. How's it going? Everything good?"   
  
"Yeah, it feels good to be tall."   
  
"I bet, you had some vacation there." She laughed. "Sam, when you get a chance can you give Cassie a call?"  
  
"Sure. Can't wait to talk to her. How is she?"   
  
"Well, She'll be better once she gets to talk to you. She was a bit depressed."  
  
"Oh, yeah sure, I'll call her tonight."  
  
"You know, the Colonel spoiled you rotten." She grinned.  
  
She laughed. "So everybody keeps saying."   
  
"Anyway, I'm sure you have a lot of work that needs you in your lab so I'll talk to you later." She patted her back.  
  
"Yeah. Bye." Sam went to her lab to see Colonel O'Neill pacing in front of the door. "Colonel? Is there something you need?"   
  
"Uh, hey Carter. Just wanted to talk is all." He dunked his hands into his pockets.  
  
"About what?" She slid her card and opened the door to her lab and they both walked in.  
  
"Just some things. Hey, what should I do with all your stuff?"   
  
"Oh, right… sorry. I hope I wasn't too much trouble for you." She was embarrassed.  
  
"No, not at all. Missed being around kids. Getting you to take naps and going to bed was a bit of a challenge. And your room," He let out a sight. "Never got around to get you to clean that mess." He chuckled at the memory.   
  
"Sorry about that. My mom always told me that when I was a child the one thing that I never did was clean after my self."   
  
"Well, anyway, you have a lot of work to do, I'll see you at dinner." He turned to the doorway.  
  
"Colonel?"   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"You're welcome." He then left. 'So I'll tell her at dinner.'   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House  
  
Sam drove into the driveway. She wore a light yellow sundress with thin straps. She got the white summer short sleeved sweater and pulled it on. She got out of the car and lightly tapped on the door.  
  
"Hey Sam, you look great. Come on in." Jack opened the door wider.  
  
"Thanks, so do you Sir."   
  
"Please, Sam, drop the Sir."  
  
"OK." She smiled and then laughed.   
  
"What?" Jack didn't see anything funny.  
  
She sighed. "It feels like home here." She said. Having a warm smile on her face.   
  
"It was." Jack just wanted to grab her and kiss her. Take her breath away. Lift her off the floor and never let her go.   
  
"May I?" She pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." They both went upstairs and Sam went to her room.  
  
She laughed. It was still a mess. "Wow, you should have yelled at me."   
  
"Couldn't, you were too cute." Jack turned on the light.  
  
Sam blushed. "Hey, it's snoopy." She grabbed the big dog that Jack had gotten her.  
  
"Yeah, you remember you had the flu that day. Got me real worried."  
  
"Oh yeah, the grape chalk." They both laughed at the thought.   
  
"Hey, dinners almost ready."   
  
"Kay." They both went downstairs and Sam placed her self at the counter watching Jack prepare their meal. He had made them spaghetti. Perhaps he was making if for old time sakes. At least this time it was in a plate.   
  
"Mmm, smells good. I think your cooking skills have improved." She got out the plates and set the table. They sat at the dinner table and ate in silence. Jack seemed uneasy. "Is there something wrong?"   
  
"No, just thinking."   
  
"Don't hurt your self." She gave him a blinding smile that made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," He wiggled his finger. "You all done?"  
  
"Yes, it was delicious Jack." She got up and helped him with the plates.   
  
"Thanks," He took the plates and put them into the sink. "That's okay, I got it." He then walked into the lobby and pulled out a shoebox. "Come here, I want to show you something." He opened it and revealed Sam's pictures. There were so many. She pulled out a handful and looked through them. Half were with her dog, and the other half was with him. They looked like a happy family. And it looked like she was constantly eating chocolate.   
  
She giggled. "Who took all these pictures of us?"   
  
"Janet, at the BBQ. Remember?"   
  
"Sort of. You threw me into the pool." She jokingly jabbed him in the ribs.   
  
  
"Hey…" He put on a hurt expression. "You had fun."   
  
"Yes I did." Sam couldn't understand the emotion that was going through her, she felt like she was never going to see Jack again. She looked at the last of the pictures and they were of Jack. "I took these, didn't I?" She handed then pictures to Jack.  
  
He wanted to cry. "Yeah. Do you remember what you said? It was the sweetest thing."   
  
A single tear ran from Sam's eyes. "I never want to forget you." She whispered. Jack's eyes filled with tears. He looked away, not wanted her to see him cry. But she knew.   
  
"I should get going. We're on duty tomorrow and we better get some rest." She got up and quickly gathered her things. "Dinner was great. Bye Jack."   
  
"Bye." He said disappointedly. 'So I didn't get to tell her today.'   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam's House  
  
Two months worth of dust. She really had to clean the house. She went straight to her bedroom and went to sleep. She wasn't tired but all she wanted to sleep. The feelings she was having for her CO was overwhelming. And the dinner at his house, looking at the pictures and her room, so much she wanted, to love him and have him love her back.   
  
She got up early in the morning and jogged around the neighborhood. When she got back she took a hot shower and let her muscles relax. She went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast and opened the refrigerator. Then she remembered the food had gone bad. She put the juice back and closed the door.   
  
"I guess I have to clean out the refrigerator as well." She went back to her bedroom, got dressed and headed to the mountain.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
Sam was in the locker room first. So the rest of the team had to wait. When she got out, the guys were already there. Sam avoided looking at Jack.   
  
"Morning Carter." He said.  
  
"Morning."   
  
"About last night," Jack started.   
  
"Sorry for leaving so hasty." She said.   
  
  
"Um, I…" Jack was going to tell her when Daniel interrupted "Hey! We're going to be late."   
  
"I'll meet you in the gate room." Sam walked away. Why was she avoiding him?  
  
"Yeah." Jack he said to no one in particular. And went in to the locker room to change. It would be better if he told her in privet anyway.  
  
They all stood in front of the ramp getting ready for the blue shimmer. "Sg-1 you have a go." The general said over the PA. Jack looked back and gave Hammond a salute and walked in to the water illusion.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack was last to come through the gate, bumping into Sam while coming out. She lost her balance because of the weight thrown to her back. Before she touched the floor Jack quickly reached for her arm. "Whoa, sorry there Carter."   
  
She straightened her self. "That's okay Sir."   
  
"Okay Danny, I really get bored in these things to could you hurry things up a bit?" This mission was just for Daniel, just translating ruins. Hammond thought that they should go easy for a while.   
  
After giving Jack the look of death Daniel and Teal'c started walking to the direction of the ruins. "What'd I say?" Jack gave an innocent look to Sam.  
  
She only smiled. The pair walked behind Daniel and Teal'c. They didn't say a word. Jack would open his mouth to say something and then just shake it of and say 'Never mind.'   
  
When they finally arrived at the site, Daniel went for the ruins like a kid to the candy store. Teal'c followed to keep an eye on him. Sam sat on a log and stared at the sky. It was starting to get dark and Sam could see the foreign stars.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Jack sat by her.   
  
"Not worth a penny…" She was whispering.   
  
"No, it's more."   
  
"Is there something that you needed?" She snapped. She didn't know why she was acting like that to him. But she declared it as a natural defense system.  
  
"God Carter, don't bite my head off." He held his hands up to show a sign of surrender.  
  
"Sorry Sir."   
  
"No need."   
  
"Sir, if were done here I'm really tired so I want to get some sleep." She got up to snuggle into her sleeping bag. But before she got there she felt Jack's strong arms around her waist.   
  
"I need to tell you something." That's all he said. She just stood there. Shocked that her CO was holding her. When she recovered she raised her head and looked up at his eyes. She was about to say something when he put his finger to her lips stopping her. "Shh…" He lent down to her face and kissed her passionately her head told her to stop him but her heart won. She replied and deepened the kiss.   
  
"You know we can't do this again." She said, looking down at her boots.  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about that." His eyes twinkled with mischievous.  
  
"And…"   
  
"I'm sure that General Hammond will look the other way. I mean don't you think that Earth owes us? We saved that planet so many times…"   
  
"Jonathan O'Neill, what are you trying to say?"   
  
"Samantha Carter, what I'm saying is… can we go steady cause you're keen."   
  
She laughed, "I think you're keen too." She turned around in his grasp and kissed him again. They didn't even notice Daniel and Teal'c walking behind them.  
  
Daniel thought that it was too good to be true. He looked over at Teal'c and said loud enough for the two lovers to hear, "Teal'c don't you think that Jack favors Sam? I mean we never get that kind of special treatments."   
  
Sam and Jack jumped out of their trance and saw the two of them staring. "Aww, Danny, I had no idea you needed special attention." He went to Daniel and gave him a hug.   
  
"What I meant was it's about time."   
  
"Yes, Danny boy, it is." He looked at Sam. She looked more beautiful than ever, in the silvery light from the twin moons.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
Hammond was sitting in his office, waiting for his 2IC to come into his office. He heard a knock.  
  
"Permission to barge in Sir."  
  
"Sit down Jack." He said in his best military voice.  
  
Jack winced, he didn't think that it would be that hard to ask him if they could bend the rules a little. "Yes Sir."   
  
Hammond was loving this. Before Jack had asked Hammond to talk, Daniel was in his office telling him what happened in detail. Hammond now owed Daniel $100. They were both happy with this. Hammond promised Jacob that he would take care of his daughter. And he was delighted that those two finally found their place. With each other. Now he was just having a bit of his own fun. Scaring the crap out of his 2IC.   
  
"Sir I…" Jack was interrupted.  
  
"Put a sock in it Colonel!" He was face to face with Jack. "Do you take me for a blind old fool?"  
  
"No Sir"   
  
"Did you think that you could hide a certain relationship with a certain Major?"   
  
"No Sir"   
  
"Well than what Colonel?"   
  
"Uh, I could retire, and Major Carter can take Sg-1. She is highly capable, and then we, Uh, wouldn't… be in the… same…" He stopped talking because of his CO literally dying from laughing too hard. "Sir?"  
  
Hammond straightened up his form. "At ease Jack." He sat on his bulky chair across from him. "Have a seat."  
  
"What's going on?" Jack was really confused.   
  
"Really Jack, did you really think that you could hide it? I knew from the day that she walked in here that there would be trouble. Didn't think that you both were that stubborn though. Every look, every comment, I see and hear… I know. And I pulled you out of retirement once too many. Get a clue, I want you here on this base."  
  
"So…"  
  
"Major Carter will remain in Sg-1. But if the relationship affects how the team functions, then someone has to go, and no more kissing in the closets or on base. Is that understood?"   
  
"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir."   
  
"Now get out of my sight."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack knocked on Sam's quarters. From there he heard a muffled 'Come in.'  
  
"Hey there beautiful."   
  
Sam looked up from her computer. "Hey yourself. How'd it go?"   
  
"Apparently he knew. And his okay with it, unless it affects the team."   
  
She gave him a hug. "That's great." She was about to kiss him when he told her.  
  
"Oh yeah, he said that he doesn't want us to kiss in the closets anymore." Sam blushed.   
  
"Sam?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
He looked into her eyes. Letting him get lost in them for a while. "I love you."   
  
She smiled. She had been waiting to hear those words from Jack O'Neill. "I love you too."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Part 5  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Will You...

  
In Two Months VI- Will You...  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
Author's Notes: The song Only Time by Enya was used without permission.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SGC  
  
Sam and Jack had been together for a while now, although people on base knew about them, they stayed professional. They had fallen deeply in love and Jack wanted to take that final step of commitment. Jack called the radio station that Sam listens to and asked them to play a dedication song.   
  
"Hello? Yes, OK, I would like to dedicate a song to someone." Jack told them over the phone.   
  
"Sure, name of the song and artist."  
  
"Only Time by Enya."   
  
"OK, so what time do you prefer?"  
  
"Uh, tonight at 7:00. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes that's fine. What would your message be?"  
  
He chuckled nervously. "I was wondering if I could leave the message and you just play it."  
  
"Yeah, we could do that. Hold on a sec. OK, when you hear that beep, you can start. Ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be." Jack stayed silent then he heard the tone. "Sam, I love you so much and I don't think that I could ever express it into words. I've loved you ever since you challenged me to an arm wrestle. You know that I'm not very good with words, for I am a man of very few words…" He laughed. "Remember that last time I said that? OK, to the point, what I'm trying to say is, Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"   
  
"Wow, mister, that was really romantic."  
  
"Uh, thanks. Can you play that right at 7:00? I don't want her to miss it."  
  
"Of course not. Oh, yeah, full name please."  
  
"Jonathan O'Neill."   
  
"Okay, tonight at 7:00 we'll relay the message and play the song. Good luck."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Her acceptance."  
  
"Oh, that, thanks."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam was walking down to her quarter when Jack called her name and caught up with her. "Sam!"  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Hi. Uh, listen I'm not feeling well so I'm, going to head home early. And I'm sure its nothing but I think I'll be going to my place tonight."  
  
"Okay, are you sure it's not something serious? I mean, you never leave early."  
  
"No, it's just a Headache."  
  
"Well OK, I'll see you tomorrow then." She hugged him and gave him a light kiss on his lips.   
  
"Bye."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam's House  
  
Jack got permission to leave and when he did, his first stop was at the flower shop. He bought a ton of red roses, and a beautiful crystal vase. He took them over to Sam's place and started to stage her house. Setting it so that when she got here, he could take her breath away.   
  
It was about 6:20 when Sam came home. Very close. Jack heard the jiggling of her keys and waited by the door to surprise her.   
  
Sam was startled. "Geez Jack! You scared me. What are you doing here? Are you OK? Did yo…" She stopped when he placed his index finger to her lips. He moved away from her face, giving her a view of her home. She let out a gasp and walked towards the dinner table.   
  
He had been a busy boy. The table had a thin white cloth with red rose pedals sprinkled over it. And the room was dimly lighted with the two long cream candles. "Take a seat." He said, putting his hand at the small of her back, guiding her to the table.   
  
"Jack, what's the occasion?"   
  
"Shh, you're going to ruin it."  
  
They ate dinner and during dinner all Jack would talk about was how much he loved her. He then turned on the radio and asked her to dance. They were some songs that they can slow dance to. Sam saw that Jack kept on looking at his watch. "Need to be somewhere?"  
  
"No, no, just waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Just wait."   
Just then the song was cut short and they DJ over the radio started to talk. "I have a special dedication song to be played tonight for Samantha Carter from Jonathan O'Neill."   
  
Sam looked into his eyes with awe. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice over the radio.   
  
"Sam, I love you so much and I don't think that I could ever express it into words. I've loved you ever since you challenged me to an arm wrestle. You know that I'm not very good with words, for I am a man of very few words…" He laughed. "Remember that last time I said that? OK, to the point, what I'm trying to say is, Samantha Carter, will you marry me?"   
  
Sam was shocked. She turned back to Jack to see that he was down on one knee. In his hand the held an engagement ring. "Sam, will you be my wife?"   
  
Once again she was stunned. She let the tears from her eyes fall and nodded. "Yes." She whispered. Jack smiled wide and slid the ring into Sam's slender finger. They hugged, kissed and danced to the song that Jack had dedicated to Sam. Listing to the lyrics while swaying to side to side.   
  
Who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time  
And who can say if your love grows  
As your heart chose   
Only time  
  
Who can say why your hear sights  
As your love flies  
Only time  
And who can say why your hear cries  
When your love lies  
Only time  
  
Who can say where the roads meet  
That your love might be in your heart  
And who can say when the day sleeps  
If the night keeps all your heart  
  
Who can say if your love grows  
As your hear chose   
Only time  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time  
  
Who knows- only time  
Who knows- only time  
  
When the song ended Jack carried Sam to the bedroom where Sam was shocked for the last time. Her bed was covered in rose pedals and in the center of her bed lied a crystal vase filled with rose pedals with a single rose.   
"Jack, I didn't know you were such a romantic."  
  
"Hey, you learn something new everyday."  
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You know what happened next… =X   
  
End Part 6  



	7. The General's Daughter

In Two Months VII- The General's Daughter  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Heh heh heh, just thinking about how my dad reacted to my first boyfriend. :P  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
SGC  
  
After giving a few people a heart attack with their news about getting married, Sam and Jack had to tell one more person. Well, two if you count Selmak. Yup, the General. It was decided that today they were going to 'call' Jacob to tell him their news.   
  
Jack was on his way walking up to the embarking room. He passed by a couple airmen who gave him a look of sympathy. He didn't understand it, he was getting married to the women of his dreams and people were looking at him like he was about to die. He walked by Hammond and asked him what was going on.  
  
"Now, is it me or do people here think I have some fatal disease."   
  
Hammond laughed. "You don't know do you."  
  
"Know what?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Major Carter is the General's daughter."  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that." He said slowly.  
  
"Jacob loves his daughter."   
  
"I'm bet you my right arm he does."   
  
"He once told me and many others, as a warning, that if any soldier touched his daughter he'd kill him." He said easily and walked closer to the ramp when the gate started to dial. Leaving Jack with his thoughts.  
  
The stargate came to life and two figures emerged. Jacob and Martuf. Jack was almost, for the first time, happy to see Marty. He was totally goo-goo ga-ga over Sam and now that he was here, he can hear the news.  
  
"Jacob, welcome to earth." Hammond said warmly as they shook hands.  
  
"You know George, no matter how many times I hear that, it always sounds strange." After acknowledging Sg-1 he went to Sam and gave her a bear hug. "Sammy, how's my baby girl."  
  
"I'm great dad."  
  
"Samantha, it is good to see you once again." Martuf went towards her to give her a hug when Jack suddenly hugged Sam from behind. Sam smiled; she knew what Jack was doing.  
  
Jacob was staring at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "So, why am I here?"   
  
"Dad, we have something to tell you."   
  
"We?"  
  
"Uh, Jack and I."   
  
"Jack and you" Jacob advanced towards the couple. Jack let Sam go and gave a nervous smile.  
  
"Ahem, Jack and I are getting married." She said quickly and waited for the yelling. Just like the way he had reacted about Jonas.   
  
Martuf's jaw's hit the floor and eyebrows raised to the roof. Jack couldn't help but look at Martuf and laugh inside. He didn't dare laugh right now, not with the general burrowing his eyes on him.   
  
"Dad? Say something." She didn't get a reply. "Are you mad?" After about a minute he answered her.  
  
"Sammy," She cut him off.  
  
"Dad, I love him. And if you mention Jonas I'll shoot you." Jacob gave his daughter a long stare, trying to hide a smirk that was forming in his lips.  
  
He smiled, gave Sam a hug and whispered in her ear, "What I was about to say was, it's great that you guys found each other and you have my full blessing."   
  
Sam relaxed and laughed, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you daddy."   
  
"Anything for my little girl." He walked to Jack and shook his hand. "Jack,"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"You screw this up and I'll kill you."   
  
"Sir, if I screw this up. I'll kill myself."  
  
"Good enough."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Part 7  



	8. Memory Lane

In Two Months VIII- Memory Lane  
  
by  
Kitty S  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: this is a challenge response to the 1999 High School challenge. (what if sg1 met in high school) Oh yes, the plot to this story was taken from the 'Gilmore Girls' ep. Double Date. and it was used without permission.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack's House  
  
Jack does love his get-togethers. The whole bunch of them were sitting around the fireplace sharing stories from their childhood. Well, they were just listing to Jacob embarrass Sam. Jack couldn't get enough. He wanted to hear more, about Sam's teenage years, things he didn't get to see while he was taking care of her. When Jacob was telling them a story of when Sam was about three, Jack sat there semi-listening. Having the picture pop into his mind. Little Sam covered in chocolate sitting with her dog.   
  
"There is something I wanted to ask you Jack." Jacob said.  
  
"Huh, what?" He shook the memories out and tried to figure out what Jacob was talking about.  
  
"I said, there has been something I have always wanted to ask you."  
  
Jack gave a look, "Ah, sure."  
  
"Do you remember ever meeting me before?"   
  
"You mean when Sam introduced us in DC?"  
  
"Way before that. When you were something like a brand new spankin Major."   
  
Jack had a look of horror etched in his face. "Dad, what are you talking about?" Sam asked.   
  
"Jack knows."  
  
"He knows what?" Sam was really confused; all she knew was that the first they met was when she herself introduced them.  
  
Hammond was snickering on the couch. Jacob had told him about this a few years ago, when he asked who Sam would be working with.   
  
"Sir, do you know what they are talking about?" Janet asked, cradled in Daniel's arms.  
  
"I believe we are in for a stroll in memory lane, and if I'm not mistaken, you were there. Actually, you all were."   
  
"George, don't kill the bed time story. These kids will have to be patient."  
  
"Dad…" Sam started.  
  
"Shhhh… I'm telling a story." He put up his index finger. "Remember when the three of you were in school? Sam and Janet were just graduating from high school, and Daniel here, was in foster care from one of the officers on base. And a certain Air Force officer who just got his promotion." Jacob was having way too much fun. He gave Hammond a look and said, "A long, long, time ago, in a place called sunny California where we were based…"   
  
-------------- (Now, we taking a trip down memory lane. Buckle up) --------------  
  
"Sam! Sam! He called! He called!" Janet jumped up and down. Very excited.  
  
"And?" Sam looked up from her studies.  
  
"Well, I did what you said. I had it all worked out and I asked him if he would like to go to Kim's parents restaurant."  
  
"Fancy."  
  
"And he said he would love to."  
  
"Oh, great!"   
  
"He said he would love to but his foster parents said that they needed the house empty so he has to be with his foster brother."   
  
"Aw, well just make it next week."   
  
"Yes, well see, that would have been a good option had I thought of it when I was on the phone, but instead I came up with another option."  
  
"Which is?"   
  
"That we double date, with his foster brother Josh and you."  
  
Sam had a horrific expression. "What!"   
  
"Yeah, okay, not as good as your option, I agree, but it seemed pretty good at the time. Though I wasn't standing here watching your face."  
  
"Jan, no, I HATE blind dates."  
  
"I know, but this isn't a blind date," She tried to convince. "This is you keeping Josh company while I have my first date with Daniel." Sam still didn't look like she wanted to go.  
  
"Sam please, I'll be your best friend." She clamped her hands together and started to beg.   
  
"You are my best friend."  
  
"And you're mine!"  
  
"I know I am."  
  
"What are best friends for…"  
  
"Okay." She surrendered.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go."   
  
Janet's face lit up. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
"You will not regret this."   
  
"Pick another phrase."  
  
"You will not have to pay."   
  
"Much better." Janet hugged Sam and ran towards her own classroom. "Oh boy." Sam muttered under her breath.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet's House  
  
"What did you tell your dad?" Janet asked while Sam was working on hair.  
  
"That we were at school tutoring some crack heads who can't do addition."   
  
"You?"  
  
"The same."   
  
She put the final pin into Janet's hair. "Done!" She got out of the way so that Janet can view herself in the mirror. "You like?"   
  
"Don't you think it's a bit too much?"  
  
"No, you look great. Though, I think that you should cut it, too long. I think my arms are cramping." She joked and started to massage her arms.  
  
"Yeah, were going to loose it anyway when we enter the academy."   
  
"Eh, I don't think I'm going to cut mine. I'll just put it up." Sam put on some lip gloss.  
  
"I bet you that you are, do you know how much hassle its going to be?"  
  
"Ahh! I don't want to talk about this. I get enough at home. No military talk till we get into the academy. Right now, we are still high school students." She turned around to face Janet. "How do I look?"  
  
"Always the natural look."  
  
"What can I say, I was never the one for red lipstick and dark eye liner." The doorbell rang, and Janet looked like she saw a ghost. Sam grabbed Janet's hands. "Your nervous, it's going to be fun remember. Now lets go, never keep a man waiting unless you have food and T.V"   
  
They ran downstairs and Sam opened the door. "Sam! Hi."  
  
"Hi Daniel." As soon as Daniel caught the sight of Janet, he almost choked. "This is Josh."  
  
"Hi Josh, nice to meet you." Sam extended her hand but Josh just looked away and pulled Daniel to the side. "Can I talk to you for a second."  
  
"If you'll excuse us."   
  
"Sure."   
  
So, Josh wasn't really that bad. He was about a foot shorter than Sam was and she was guessing he didn't like that. They walked only like a few feet away. And talked loud enough for Sam to hear.  
  
"That's Samantha?"   
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"What's wrong? Look at her!"  
  
"Josh, Sam is a very pretty girl!"  
  
"She's tall."  
  
"So…"  
  
"Daniel, its bad enough I have be out tonight in general and now you want me to spend my time with her."   
  
"Josh, just do this for me, I really like Janet."  
  
"Fine"   
  
"Well! Ready to go?" Daniel held Janet's hand and they walked to a little French   
Restaurant where their friends worked. Rudely as ever, Josh walked ahead of Sam.  
  
"This is so fun!" Sam looked up into the night sky and whispered 'Why me'  
  
They walked into the restaurant and were seated. After looking though the menu the waiter came and asked them for their orders.   
  
"Hey guys. So you finally decided to come huh? What will you have?"   
  
"Hi Kim." Janet greeted and gave her order. Just as everyone else did.   
  
"What?" Sam asked, noticing how Josh wouldn't stop staring at her.   
  
"How old are you?"   
  
"Seventeen."  
  
"When did you have your growth spurt?"  
  
"What?" Sam was really annoyed but when she turned to see Janet's pleading eyes she controlled her self. "When I was twelve." She turned her attention back to Kim and said, "I'll have a martini and keep 'em coming." Knowing Kim, and since her parents owned this restaurant, the drinking age was a no problem for Sam.  
  
The night went on and Janet was babbling on and on to Sam non-stop. And Daniel looked bored, and Josh wouldn't quit asking questions like, what size shoes do you wear. "Janet, I have to go to the bathroom."   
  
Sam dragged Janet and they stopped in from of the door, away from the guy's earshot.   
  
"Honey, no matter how many beers you're buying me tonight, I'm not the one you're on a date with. So I'd concentrate on the one who is."   
  
"What?"  
  
"You haven't said a word to Daniel the whole night."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"To Daniel." Janet nodded. "Cause to me there hasn't been an 'Off' button."  
  
"I don't know, this is all wrong. My hairs too tight, the restaurants too fancy…"  
  
"OK, OK," She tried to calm her down. "C'mon, lets go to Al's. You can put your hair down, no pressure, no stress, unless I decide to step on Josh, which would be loads of fun."   
  
They went back to the table, grabbed their things. When Sam got there she could see Josh staring at her legs. She rolled her eyes, took a gulp of her third martini and rushed out.   
  
"Hey Kim, thanks, I'll see you at school."  
  
"No prob. You looked like you needed it anyway."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Al's Hamburgers   
  
The four walked in and sat at a near by table. Janet had put her hair down and seemed to have relaxed a bit.   
  
"This is much better." Daniel commented.   
  
"Grab a seat, I'll get the menus." Sam sat at the counter.  
  
"Hi Sam." She's been here everyday for lunch after school and knew everyone who worked there. Strangely no one there is named Al. Not even the owner.   
  
"Hi Steve."  
  
"Four menus, coffee and a anvil please." Steve chuckled and went into the kitchen.  
  
"What's the anvil for?" The man in the military fatigues asked.  
  
"For Josh."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Please spare me right now. I'm Sam, mind if I hang around here for a sec?"  
  
"Jack. Why, what's going on over there?" He pointed to the three she came in with.  
  
"Daniel and Janet's first date."  
  
"Who's the shorty?"  
  
"That's my date. Josh."  
  
"Ah," Realizing the anvil joke. "Lucky girl."  
  
"Yes, I thought so. Believe it or not, he's even less thrilled with the match up than I am."  
  
"You're kidding, why?"   
  
"I'm too tall!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Doesn't he understand how great that is? You can get all the stuff from the top shelf."   
  
"Exactly." Just then Josh made a scene.  
  
"OK. I'm bored. The reason I came out here tonight was because I was under the impression I was going to have fun. First, I get stuck with her" He pointed to Sam. "Then I get dragged into a French restaurant, the I get dragged out of a French restaurant. God knows where I am now."  
  
"Oh, you're at Al's" Jack answered for Sam.  
  
"Sorry Josh, you're on your own."  
  
"Fine! I'll see you at home." With that he stormed out. Janet and Daniel has warmed up and started to talk and laugh.   
  
"Steve, why don't you send two of your best cheeseburgers over there, and I'll have mine here."   
  
"Three cheeseburgers, coming up." He gave Sam a mock salute and went into the kitchen.  
  
"First I see a man walk out on you and now I have to see you eat alone. No, too pathetic."   
  
They both laughed.   
  
"Are you stationed here? I think I've seen you around." Jack asked.   
  
"My dad is, I come here after school to eat. Steve is the best cook in the world."   
  
"School? How old are you."   
  
She giggled. "Seventeen."   
  
'Jail Bait' Jack thought. "So who's your dad?"   
  
"General Carter."   
  
"So, the general's daughter, are you going to sign up?"  
  
"Apparently I was signed up before I was born. I'm entering the academy in about a few weeks."   
  
"Following daddy's footsteps."  
  
"If you call it that." Steve came around and gave her some fry's while she waited for the rest of the food. She slowly ate the fries one by one. "So what are you doing here so late?"   
  
"A promotion party."  
  
"For you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She leaned in closer to his collar. "Congrats. Major."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
Right then Jacob Carter came in the dinner and he was furious. "Samantha! What the hell are you doing here at midnight!"   
  
"Dad!" She was startled.   
  
'Dad' Jack thought, 'Shit, I'm dead.'  
  
He turned and faced Janet. "Janet, does your mother know you're out here with a boy?"   
  
She shook her head no. "Get in the car, I'm taking you home." His attention was back to Sam and Jack. "Sam you lied. I called the school when it started getting late, and they tell me that you didn't stay to tutor the kid's today."   
  
"I… err…" Sam didn't know what to say.   
  
Jacob pointed to Jack. "Who's this? Sam, is this who you've been out with?"   
  
Jack opened his mouth to explain but Jacob got there first. "Stand down, Major!"   
  
"Dad! Will you listen! I'm not going out with him! I just met him!" 'OOPS' that didn't come out the way Sam wanted to.  
  
Jacob lost his temper. He didn't mean to be so harsh but Sam being his only baby daughter he just saw red. "Sam I don't want you to have sex at this age!" He didn't know why he had said that, let alone in public. Even though the dinner only occupied himself, Sam, Jack, and Steven. (Daniel was gone like lightning.)  
  
Sam also lost it. She was mortified for what her dad had said in front of Jack. "Well it won't be for the first time then will it!"   
  
"GET IN THE CAR!"   
  
Sam ran out crying. "Major, I don't want to see you near my daughter again. Do you hear me."   
  
"Yes Sir." There was no point for him to argue. He was a general and he had already made up his mind about him.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Soon after that, Daniel got out of foster care and went to Egypt, Janet went to pre-med., and Sam majored in physics, and Jack was doing his black ops somewhere in the world. (maybe this is the time when he went to Iraq)   
  
-------------- (Present Time) --------------  
  
The look on Sam, Janet, and Daniel's face was priceless. Daniel had only known Janet for about a week, and went out that one time, and it was the same with Sam. They all forgot in time.   
  
Janet turned and faced Daniel, "I guess our first date went pretty well, since were together. I didn't even know that it was you."   
  
"Neither did I." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
There was laughter, from everyone but Sam and Jack. "Dad, you knew that Jack was that Jack?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And you didn't tell me."  
  
"You didn't remember."  
  
"Of course I remember, we had the biggest fight that night."  
  
"You didn't know it was Jack O'Neill."   
  
Hammond laughed. "That was when Jacob told everyone that his baby daughter was entering the academy and if any solider touched her that he'd kill 'em."   
  
"Ah, the tale of the forbidden Air Force officer." Jack said. "I think I remember hearing that before I had to leave for black-ops."   
  
"Did you know about this?" Sam asked Jack, with a serious expression.  
  
"Not till Jacob mentioned it."   
  
Sam sat there, her thoughts trained on the events from a decade ago. "Daniel, whatever happened to Josh?"   
  
"I don't know, when I turned 18 the first thing I did was leave. I didn't even keep in contact."   
  
"Daniel, I think that we better get going, Cassie's coming home from her friends soon." Janet got up.  
  
Sam got up and gave Janet a hug. "Bye, give Cassie a kiss for me."   
  
"I will, General Carter, pleasure, as always." Janet joked and gave Jacob a hug.  
  
As soon as Janet and Daniel left, so did Hammond and Jacob. Teal'c was still in the guest room doing his mediations.   
  
"So…" Jack started.  
  
Sam was cleaning up the beer bottles and emptied bowls. "So, what?"  
  
"When I first saw you, I thought that you were at least in your twenties." He helped Sam clean up the mess.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What's wrong."  
  
She stopped cleaning and looked a bit annoyed. "I never knew that my dad had labeled me 'hands off'."  
  
He chuckled. "Hey, when did you loose your virginity?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Remember, you said 'it wouldn't be for the first time then.' So, when was it?"  
  
She giggled. "Ha, lets see, I think it was beginning of my junior year. During the football season. I was going out with the star quarterback and it happened. I think I was sixteen then."  
  
"So what happened when you got home from the date from hell with Josh?"   
  
"We got in to the fight of the century. I vaguely remember slamming the door of my room and hearing my dad yell that I was going on the pill."   
  
"Ouch, I guess you were a wild one."  
  
"Eh, I wouldn't think so, well… I really didn't know what was wild and what wasn't. Not that I blame my dad for keeping a leash on me through my teen years but because of it, it made me want to do what was not allowed. And the 'no boys rule' was cute till I was about ten, who doesn't date when they are about to graduate. I mean, it really was ridicules. If my dad had his way, he wouldn't let me date until I was around thirty."   
  
"That's understandable. You were his baby girl."   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let me tell you, if my baby girl is seen with a boy, he's going to be in for it."  
  
Sam smiled. "Your girl?"   
  
"Well, yeah." He came up and put his arm around her.  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"I was thinking, after we get married, we paint the spare rooms, fill them with toys and spoil them rotten."  
  
"Them? Tell me, how much of this have you been 'thinking' about anyway?"  
  
"The way I see it, one older boy and twin girls." He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "We'll need a spy at school for our girls. And the older protective brother will have that job."   
  
"Three kids! You are drunk if you think that I'm going into labor three times."  
  
Jack slowly rocked Sam and himself to the smoothing classical music that was playing in the radio. "Let's see how the first one goes before you put it into the no-no list."   
  
"Great. Sounds like a plan."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sam woke in Jacks warm embrace. She untangled her self from Jacks limbs and got up. "Where do you think your going?" She smiled.   
  
"Going for a jog. Wanna join me?"   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"It's about five in the morning." He grumbled and got himself up.   
  
"You know, you don't have to tag along."   
  
"Everyday is an experience."   
  
Jack got dressed into his sweats and shirt and joined Sam in the bathroom where she was brushing her teeth. He grabbed his, and squeezed out a ribbon onto his toothbrush. "You know how messy you were at that when you were three?"   
  
Sam spit out the bubbles, rinse out her mouth and raised a finger. "Not fair, I never get to comment on something you did when you were a toddler."   
  
Jack put his hand over his heart. "I'm truly sorry."   
  
Sam knew he was joking and that he would do it again. She jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "Liar."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jack locked the door and they started to Jog in deeper into the neighborhood. After doing that for about two miles they stopped at a little park. Jack drank water from the fountain and sat beside Sam on the bench.   
  
"Ready?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
They started to jog again and suddenly Jack came closer to Sam and started to tickle her while she was jogging. She let out a squeal and broke into a run. Jack chased after her the whole time back to their house. He never caught her.  
  
"You sure can run." He panted.  
  
"I was in the track team in highschool." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. For he was still heavily breathing.  
  
"Oy, I think I'm getting too old for this."   
  
"I think you're just hungry. And so am I. Make me some breakfast please." She begged.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"Anything edible. Whatever you make is always better than mine."  
  
"You know Sam, I think that you should take some cooking lessons."   
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
He laughed. "What's wrong with learning to cook?"  
  
"I don't have the time to learn and, trust me, you don't want me to cook."  
  
He started to get curious. "Why?"  
  
"I never bothered to learn after my mom tried to teach me."   
  
"Memories?" He looked sympathetic.  
  
"Huh? No." She smiled. "Don't laugh." She waited for his promise. "I burned my arm and half the kitchen."   
  
He had his best military face, to try to cover up his grin. "Making what?"   
  
She let out a long sigh then cleared her throat. "Grilled cheese sandwiches."   
  
Like his promise he didn't laugh. But his face started to turn into a slightly red hue. Sam let out her breath and told him to let it out and that it was OK.   
  
"I've never seen any scars."   
  
"It's here." She lifted her arm and there was a slight somewhat about a second-degree burn scar on the inside of her upper arm.   
  
He stiffened out a burst of laughter. "How did you get burned there?"   
  
She had a pleading look in her eyes. "I was reaching for the salt when the sandwich caught on fire."   
  
"You put salt in a grilled cheese sandwich?"   
  
"I was learning!"   
  
"OK! OK!" He put his hands up as a sign of surrender. "I guess I'm going to be the cook in this family."   
  
"All right then chief, make me some food. I'm going to take a shower."   
  
"How do you want your eggs?"   
  
"Surprise me."   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
End Part 8  
  



	9. Thinking About Forever

In Two Months IX- Thinking About Forever  
  
by   
Kitty S  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm going to stop putting challenge info, from now on. But it did originate from the challenge. ** This story is really really short. I know its been a REALLY long time.. and after all that time i come up with this... (what can i say, i'm not that bright.) LOL ** Happy belated Gobble Gobble Day~~   
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sunday Morning   
  
Sam awoke with classical strings playing and the smell of waffles in the air. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times, getting the sleep out of her eyes. When she heard the silent footsteps nearing, she stretched out her arms and legs and strained her neck to look out the door. "You spoil me." Sam said wearing a big smile.   
  
"Don't I know it." Jack placed the breakfast-in-bed on her lap and handed her a freshly cut lily from the garden. Sam took the flower by her nose, inhaled and sighed. She brought it by her lap and took a sip of the hot coffee. "You made me waffles." She grinned. "When did you get up, don't these take a long time?" She took a bite and gave Jack a bite.   
  
Lying on his side of the bed, he shrugged. "Eh, it only took a minute or two." Sam stared at him for an explanation. "It's one of those already made, pop-it-in the toaster things." She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "Have you been picking though my garden?" She waved the lily.   
  
"Uh? Me? No..." Jack blinked his eyes and looked innocent.   
  
"Uh Huh... sure." She took another bite waffles and fed another to Jack. When they were done, Jack took the tray and put it on the stands by the bed. They snuggled in the covers and just listen to the smoothing music.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" Sam looked up at him like a child waiting for a bedtime story. He kissed her gently on her head and whispered in her ear. "Forever, I'm thinking about forever." She couldn't help but smile. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. "I love you."   
  
Jack stroked her cheek. "I love you too." He closed his eyes and smiled. "Forever."   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Part 9 


End file.
